A Night With Morgan
by Fangirl257
Summary: Our favorite Tech Kitten's mind is weighed down with insecurities after she hears a hushed conversation between two other techs. Valentine's Day is here and her mood is sour. Will someone be able to cheer her up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I seriously can't wait for Valentine's day to be over. Normally, I am all about people sharing their love and grand, romantic gestures, but this year it's a no from me. It isn't because I feel bitter about being alone, I'm just not in the mood. I've watched flowers and candies be delivered all morning and my sour mood makes me roll my eyes at them. Even my best friend has been telling people about his date and his big plans for her. 'Lucky woman' I say inside my head. My Hot Stuff is a catch, but I knew a long time ago that I would never be the one to catch him. Though, the other day, I was rudely reminded.

 _"Baby Girl, we still on for our movie night?" I hear Derek call out to me._

 _With a smile, I turn around to greet him, "Oh of course, Hot Stuff! I'll bring the wine if you provide the chocolate." Throwing a wink at him._

 _He laughs, "Why but of course. See you later, Sweetness."_

 _I watch him walk away. Just because he wouldn't cross a crowded room for me, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. Shaking my head, I start to walk back to my office. Then I hear it... The snickers._

 _"It's been how long and she still doesn't realize that she doesn't have a chance with him? I mean look at him and then look at her, not even if he wanted to 'slum' it, would she ever get her night with Derek Morgan." One of the techs says._

 _Another one laughs, "He probably just pities her. The chubby girl who can't find love. He probably has to force himself just to maintain their so called friendship."_

 _With my heart clenching, I walk away before I could hear any more of their mean comments. Insecurities flood me and I have to fight back tears. I pull out one of my phones, sending a text to Derek saying something came up and I couldn't do movie night. There was no way I could be around him right now._

A knock at my door brings me back to the present. Bringing up my hand, I wipe away the tears that started to form as I thought about what those techs said.

"Enter mere mortal and seek knowledge from your oracle." I say, even though my voice cracked during the first few words.

"Baby Girl." I hear his raspy voice and my heart almost leeps out of my chest.

I don't turn around. I've been avoiding him and only talking to him if there was a case involved since I canceled movie night. Footsteps come closer to my chair and I feel myself starting to spin around. When my eyes land on him, I notice that he is kneeling so that he can look at me face to face.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, ya need a search?" I try to play off that there isn't anything going on or that I haven't been avoiding him.

"Baby Girl, what's going on with you?" He asks, taking one of my hands into his.

"Nothing." I have to look away. Those big, beautiful brown eyes are my weakness and if I stare at them long enough, I'll word vomit.

"Why are you lying to me?" He places his free hand on my cheek, turning me until I am looking at him.

"It's nothing, my sculpted Chocolate God of Thunder. I'm just tired." I offer a soft smile, hoping that he will just drop it. The day is almost over and all I'm looking forward to is slipping underneath my covers and not coming out for awhile.

He sticks his tongue in the side of his cheek and makes a 'mhmm' does he have to be a profiler? Most men would just leave it at that, but not Derek.

"So when do you ever ignore me because you're tired?" He asks.

Emotions course through me, all at once. I just want to crawl into a hole and cry. The words of the techs echo in my head and I swear I see pity in his eyes. My heart sinks and I have to tear my gaze away from him.

"Derek, I really just want to be left alone. Plus don't you have this big date to prepare for?" My words come off harsher than I mean them to because his eyes widen at my tone.

"Alright, Penelope." He says my name with annoyance.

He stands up and walks away. As soon as he shuts the door to my office, tears fall. There is no stopping them. How could I be so stupid? A man like that wanting to be friends with me. He once told me I was his God Given Solace, but now I'm not even sure if he meant it. My stomach twists into knots and I feel myself break out in a cold sweat. I looked down at myself, now feeling stupid and more ashamed of my body than ever. Gathering as much strength as I can muster, I wipe away my tears and go to find Hotch, wondering if he will let me leave early since we aren't on any major case.

When I get back to my office, I notice a single long stemmed rose on my keyboard. Confusion sets in. Who in the heck would send me just one rose? There's a card with it that says, "See you at 8." It isn't signed, which leads me to think this is someone's idea of a cruel joke, trying to get me to feel like Carrie at the prom. I just leave it there, not wanting to dwell on it and make myself more upset than I already am. Grabbing my purse, I power down my babies and leave for the night. I don't even say goodbye to my team of superheroes. I just want to be left alone to cry.

Climbing into Esther, I start the drive to my apartment. I manage to keep my tears in check long enough to drive. The word stupid keeps echoing in my head. Him and I have been friends for so long and in the beginning, I used to doubt it all the time. Then when I got shot, the insecure voices went away a bit. Now, with just a few comments from people who don't know us, have them back in full form. I shouldn't let them get to me and I know that, but there is some truth to what they said. I'll never get my night with Derek Morgan and I thought I had gotten over that fact years ago, but I realized that he holds such a special part of my heart. Nobody has ever made me feel like he has. He makes me feel safe and loved, but I know once he finds the woman that steals his heart, that will all disappear. She'll make him choose like Kevin tried, but unlike me, he'll make his choice and I will be left standing alone.

I lock myself in my apartment and just let my emotions free. Maybe all I need is a good cry, though I've cried so much in the past week, I'm not sure how I have anymore tears left. Going into my kitchen, I grab my emergency stash of chocolate and make my way to my bed. Throwing off my blouse and skirt, I don on one of my nightshirts and crawl under my blankets. Their warmth surrounds me and I start to sob. I was rude to Derek for no reason and I probably messed everything up. It isn't like I can tell him why I've been so distant, then I would lose my best friend, if I hadn't already. With all of the feelings that are going on, exhaustion pulls me into a slumber, my chocolate forgotten about on my nightstand.

A loud, persistent knocking wakes me up. I groan. Can't a woman sleep away her feelings without being interrupted? Tossing my blankets off me, I walk over to the door, opening it without even looking to see who it is. My eyes go wide as I am met with a suit clad Derek Morgan, his hands holding a bouquet of roses and chocolates. When I see his eyes traveling down, I realize what I am wearing. My nipples harden under my shirt and I'm not wearing pants. Quickly, I hide behind the door, just sticking my head around to see him.

"Hot Stuff, you didn't have to check on me before your date. I'm sorry about earlier." I talk really fast, hoping to end this embarrassing moment. I know my cheeks are red.

"I told you I'd see you at eight." He flashes me his signature smile.

Everything connects in my head. The rose on my desk wasn't some cruel joke and now thoughts are racing in my head.

"Baby Girl, are you okay?" He asks, genuinely concerned with my silence.

I can't form words to answer him. When I try, my mouth just opens up and then closes like a fish.

"Can I come in?"

I gesture him inside, moving around him so that I can go change. He's here as a friend and there is no need to object him to my lack of clothing. Before I can reach my bedroom, he reaches out and grabs my arm. It isn't rough or hurtful, just a way to get my attention.

"Baby Girl, will you calm your fine self for one second?" His voice is a bit commanding and it sends a shiver down my spine.

I can't look at him. "Derek, you didn't have to do this. You're supposed to be out wining and dining a beautiful woman." My voice is barely above a whisper, but he still hears me.

"I think I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"The chubby girl doesn't need your pity." I spit out as tears start to collect in the corner of my eyes.

He lets out a long, frustrated sigh. I wish I was still asleep, instead of standing in front of the sculpted chocolate God of Thunder that is Derek Morgan while not wearing pants. His body moves towards mine, turning me to face him. He lifts my chin up, my tear filled eyes meeting his.

"Don't ever call yourself 'the cubby girl' again, Angel." His voice is so soft and caring that it almost makes me wonder if it hurts him when I talk down about myself.

"Why not? It's true." I whisper.

"Because if I remember correctly, if you looked up the words sexy and brilliant in that computer of yours, a picture of you would come up." He smiles at me.

"You just said that because I got you the information you needed that day." I'm so confused about why all of this is happening and why he is acting this way.

"I said it because you're a Goddess..." He pauses, "You are my Goddess."

His lips descend onto mine and when they touch, it is like fireworks are going off. I feel his kiss throughout my whole body. I can't help but bring my arms to wrap around his neck as his strong arms pull me until I am flush against him. A moan escapses my lips when I feel his hard body against mine. His tongue comes out and makes a pass over my bottom lip, asking for access. There is no fight for dominance, I let him take the reigns because I am practically puddy in his hands, hands that are grabbing my ass and thrusting me into his body. Derek walks me backwards until I am up against a wall. Only once has a man pushed me up against a wall and because of my size it was a humiliating experience. The memory makes the insecurities rise again, though I let out a moan when he pushes his strong thigh in between mine. With another rough grab of my ass, my core rocks against him. It's downright embarrassing how wet I am. The nagging in my head won't go away, so I bring down my hands and push his back slightly, disconnecting our lips. Before I can question him, he breaks the silence.

"You'll get your night with Derek Morgan, you'll get every night for the rest of my life. This isn't me pitting you because you can't find love or whatever the hell slumming it means." He pauses, to catch his breath before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "This is me realizing that I can't let fear stop me from loving you anymore."

I gasp. He heard what the techs said. "But I'm not your usual type." I can't help but say this. His past girlfriends have been model worthy.

"There's only one you, Baby Girl, and you're the only one I want."

I stare up at him in disbelief. Things like this never happen to me. It doesn't feel real, just like one of my fantasies.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia, in a way I have never ever loved a woman before. So, will you be mine?"

My eyes widen at his words. Here I am, being pinned up against my living room wall by Derek Morgan, my Hot Stuff, and he is telling me he loves me in a way I never thought he would return. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.

"It's always been you." Is all I can say.

Our lips connect in a renewed frenzy. One of his hands comes up to cup my breasts over my shirt, tweaking a nipple. They feel so wonderful in his capable hands. He growls at the feeling and it sends a jolt of confidence through me. His hand leaves my breast, going back down to cup my ass. I let out a squeal when I feel myself being lifted. My legs wrap around his waist,

"Be careful, you'll hurt yourself. I'm too heavy." I gasp out.

His hips are still pressed against mine and I feel his hard arousal pushed up against my core.

"You're perfect." He whispers against my lips before moving to my neck to suck on my pulse point. I crane my neck in response to give him more access.

"But other's before..." He bites my neck and it makes me stop speaking.

He doesn't respond, but he stops feasting on my neck. When his eyes look at me, I turn away, embarrassed. Soon, I am no longer pinned against the wall, but he starts to move to my bedroom. Never in my life have I ever been carried by a lover before.

Derek lays me on the bed. My eyes watch him as he removes his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt. I think I might die, my heart is pounding. I'm probably drooling but I can't help it. He is the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on. Derek kicks off his shoes and crawls on to the bed with me. He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it off of me before I can protest. My arms come up to cover myself from him. I feel inadequate next to his muscled body, next to all the other woman he has ever slept with.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're so beautiful, Baby Girl. I can't even believe you are all mine."

His voice is so full of love that I can't help but uncross my arms. He pushes me back onto the bed while at the same time spreading my legs so he can settle in between them. His soft lips soon find mine as I feel his body against mine. Fingers ghost over my sides, until they come up to palm my sensitive nipples. A loud moan comes from me and I buck my hips up. He chuckles into my skin, his mouth leaving wet kiss as he makes his way down my body.

"You're tits are perfect." Derek mumbles before he takes a nipple into his hot mouth.

If you would have told me last week that Derek Morgan would be in my bed, sucking on my nipples, I would have thought you were crazy. When his tongue swirls and he starts to suck harder, I can't control the moans coming from me. My nails dig into his shoulders. His hand messages my other full breast, rolling the nipple in between his fingers and pulling slightly. Never has a new lover played my body like a violin. Normally, they would have already pulled their trigger and I would be left to finish myself off. When I feel Derek's free hand sliding down my body, I buck my hips, hoping to get some of the friction I desire. Fingers dip below the waistband of my panties.

"Shit, you're so wet." He says as he drags his fingers through my folds.

"Derek, please." I grasp out, thrusting my hips into his fingers.

"Please what, Baby?" He teases.

"Just make me cum." I tell him.

When he withdraws his hand from my panties, I let out a frustrated sound. His mouth leaves my breasts and starts to move downwards. I tense up, knowing what was about to happen.

"You don't..." I can't even look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his head between my thighs.

"I haven't had.." A blush arises in my cheeks and on my chest.

He takes a deep breath in, moaning slightly. "I want to."

I almost die when I see him take my panties in between his teeth and drag them down my legs, not once did his eyes leave mine. He throws them off to the side. Hands push my thighs wider and he nips at the skin there. I wish I didn't have thunder thighs. When I am about to apologize, his tongue drags though my sopping wet folds and all words are dead on my lips. His moan vibrates against my core which in turn causes me to moan. I can count on one hand how many times a man has went down on me and none of them had taken their time like Derek is doing now.

"I've dreamed of this and, Baby Girl, let me tell you, you taste better than I ever imagined."

His mouth closes around my clit and he sucks it, flicking his tongue around it. I'm so wet that I can hear it, but he doesn't seem to mind. One of the hands that was holding my thigh open is moving down, filling two fingers entering me.

"Derek!" I moan his name, loudly.

Unlike my past lovers, it doesn't take him long to find my g-spot when he curls his fingers inside of me. His thrusts are steady, curling each time. His tongue is flicking my clit in perfect time. My thighs start to shake and I reach my hands down to cradle his head, pushing him into me. With one final curl, I cum, barely able to scream anything other than his name. My back arches off the bed, my eyes rolling in the back of my head. Even as I clench around him, my inner muscles drawing him in as deep as they can, his pace doesn't falter until another orgasm crashes into me, this time he slips his fingers from me and replaces them with his tongue, drinking up all of my juices that I can give him. I whisper out the word "sensitive" as he goes to clean me up and he is gentle about it. My breathing is still erratic as I come down from the high I just experienced. Derek rests his head on my pudgy stomach, with a smug grin on his face.

"I've never." I try to explain, but I can't.

Derek crawls up my body, capturing my lips in a hot kiss. When we seperate, I feel boneless. He leans his forehead on mine,

"You deserve to be worshiped like the true Goddess that you are." He tells me and it makes me want cry.

Soon, I realize that he still has his pants and his hard on looks like it about to break his zipper. I trail my hand down his sculpted chest and rub the palm of hand over him. His hips thrust into my hand. When his weight shifts off of me and off the bed, I begin to worry. Then I see him, open the button on his dress pants and ease down his zipper. In one swoop, his pants and his boxers are off and I am left staring. I don't even notice that he has started to move until I feel that delicious body move on top of me again. My thighs cradle him and I feel his erection thick and heavy against my belly. I reach down and grasp him. I've dreamed about this exact moment. Before I can think, Derek rolls us over until I am straddling him.

"If you knew how many nights I dreamed of you riding me, your tits bouncing." He sits up, taking a nipple in his mouth.

God this man and his mouth. I push him back and the grin on his face widden. Steading myself on my knees, I reach between us, stroking him a few times. He's large and everything that I had imagined.

"Condom?" He asks.

I don't answer him, but instead sink down on him. I throw my head back as I feel him inch by inch fill me, stretching me more than any have ever before. I let out a long moan, when he is fully inside me, I steady myself on his chest.

"Shit, Baby Girl, you're so tight." He husks out, I can tell that he is trying not to thrust in me, giving me time to adjust to his I start to move, up and down on top of him. He matches me thrust for thrust. I've never felt as good as I do to have him so deep inside me. Derek doesn't let me run the show for long before he flips us over and slams into me. My nails scratch his back as I scream his name.

"Harder." I beg.

The sound of skin slapping fills my room and our moans mingle together. He holds himself up with one hand, sliding the other down my body to hitch my leg over his hips then to grasp my ass to pull me harder against him. His angle changes and hits a place inside of me nobody before him has. I bring my hand in between us and circle my clit. My walls clamp down around him as my orgasm hits. I scream a mixture of his name and God's, cumming harder than I ever have. He moans my name as his climax hits. His thrusts slow until he has emptied himself inside of me. Our chests are heaving, but he still captures my lips in a heated kiss. When he eases himself out of me and rolls to his side, worry and insecurities fill me. Tears start to form and I have to turn away from him so he doesn't notice, but he still does.

"Baby Girl?" He reaches and pulls me so that I snuggled into his chest and wrapped in a blanket, "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

My heart drops and I don't know how to face him. What was mind blowing for me probably wasn't the same for him. I probably wasn't even a blip on his lowest expectations.

"Penelope?" He says as he holds my head in his hands.

"Was it good for you?" Is all that comes out of my mouth and I can't even look at him while I say it.

He moves me until I am sitting on top of him again, but I still can't meet his gaze. The blanket pools around our hips.

"Look at me, please."

I glance up at him and he brings up a hand to wipe away my tears.

"I knew we'd burn the sheets." He says with a smile.

Derek pulls me down into a kiss, this one slow and sensual. I roll myself off of him, taking back my place of being snuggled into his side. His fingers ghost up and down my arm, a calming feeling wash over me. I feel him give me a kiss on my hairline and before I drift into a peaceful slumber I hear him tell me,

"I love you, Baby Girl."

When I wake up, I half expect last night to have been a dream. It wouldn't be the first time I had a vivid sexual dream about my best friend only to wake up to an empty bed. Part of me is afraid to roll over. Last night was so real and my heart won't be able to take it if it isn't true or if it was, for him to regret it. When I go to move out of my bed, a pair of strong arms pull me into a hard chest.

"Good morning, Baby Girl." A raspy voice comes from behind me.

A smile graces my lips, it wasn't a dream. "I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

He grinds his hard on against my ass, "I'm counting on it, Sweetness."

I turn myself in his arms and give him a gentle kiss on the lips, "You're still here." He has a shocked look on his face and I quickly apologize.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Pen. I meant what I said yesterday, you'll have your night with me and the rest of them for as long as you'll have me."

"Let's start with forever."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long week with Derek away on a case. I miss him more than usual and our daily talks that at night turn to the hottest phone sex either of us has ever had. My fingers barely chase away the ache. Nothing can fill me the way he can. His touch sets me aflame. Before he left, he gave me the key to his house so that I could be there when he got back. It felt weird the first night without him. His room, his blanket, his scent surrounding me but him not being next to me was a tease. Even now, I'm in his old football jersey because in some sense it makes me feel closer to him. Music is blaring, my hips swaying to the fast beat, as I make myself something to eat. Whisking the eggs in a small bowl, my ass shaking with my movement. When arms encircle around me, I almost jump ten feet in the air.

"Baby Girl, if you knew how hot you look in my shirt shaking that hot ass." He grinds his bulge into my back.

Setting my bowl down, I turn in his arms, "Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming home? I would have made you dinner."

"I'll just have you instead."

His lips crash into mine before I can comment. I bring my arms to lock around his neck, pulling him close into me. His hands come up to cup my breasts, palming my hard nipples over my shirt. Moans get caught in his mouth as our tongues dance together. Fingers trial down my body and play with the hem of his jersey. I expect him to take it off for of me, but instead his hands wrap around my thighs, picking me up and setting me on the counter. His lips leave mine, trailing down my neck.

"Baby Boy, lets take this to the bedroom." I gasp out.

He shakes his head and drops to his knees. Derek and I have been together for a couple weeks now, but every time I see his bald head between my legs I feel insecurities rise. You hear comments on how bigger girls shouldn't be eaten out and it makes me self conscience. That tongue of his though. Good God the things he does to me with that tongue. I reciprocate every chance I get, though he always tells me that I don't have to.

"Penelope, relax. Why do you always have this anxious look on your face when I go down on you?" He looks at me with such love in his eyes.

"It's just not something I'm used to, okay. I've had previous lovers that didn't like it or thought that I was too hea.." Words die on my lips when I feel him lick me over top of my panties.

"You're perfect and I love how you taste." He reassures me, hooking two fingers in the waistband on my panties and dragging them down.

He scoots me closer to the edge, bringing my legs to rest over his shoulders. I hear him take a deep inhale of my arousal, moaning slightly. His tongue drags through my saturated folds, circling my cit and sucking into his mouth. I lean back on one hand, the other coming to push his head into my core. He licks at me slowly, teasing me.

"Fuck, Derek, please stop teasing." I beg.

His tongue enters me in a strong thrust, curling. He alternates in between thrusting and coming up to flick my clit. I bring my hand up, moving underneath my shirt, rolling over my nipple and messaging my mound. His eyes look up at me, loving to watch my head thrown back in the pleasure he is giving me. Fingers that are on my thighs, take off, filling my core.

"Derek!" I moan loudly, lost in my approaching orgasm.

That magical tongue of his is flicking hard over my clit, lapping, wet sounds filling the room as his long fingers thrust into me, bringing me closer to the edge. With one final suck, my thighs start to quiver and my walls clench around his fingers. My orgasm spreads throughout my body as I cum hard. Derek's tongue replaces his fingers as he drinks everything that I have to give. His name falls from my lips in a scream as another climax hits before I can come down from my first. I know my juices are running down his chin, smearing onto my thighs, but when I look down at him, I see so much lust and love in those brown eyes, my heart swells. He is gentle when he cleans me up, knowing how sensitive I get after back to back orgasms.

Derek sits back on his calves, a smug smile pulling at his lips. I look at him up and down, my eyes dropping to his hard on. Slipping off the countertop, kneeling so that I can capture his lips, tasting myself on them. When he goes for the edge of my shirt, I bat his hands away and move mine to the button on his dress pants. I lower his zipper carefully enough so I don't snag his erection. I push down pants and boxers enough so that he's freed from his confines. Taking my hand, I stroke him a few times, him thrusting in my hand. I push him back onto the floor, straddling him.

"Baby Girl, please, I need to be inside you." His rough voice sending a shiver down my spine.

I run his head through my drenched folds before sinking down on him. Everytime he is inside me, I still can't believe it feels so good, that he's the one that is stretching me to my limit. Before I know it, he is rolling us over, pulling out only to slam back into me again. I lock my legs around his waist and he thrusts into me hard and fast.

"Please tell me your close." He mutters into my neck, biting my flesh.

I bring my hand down to rub my clit in tight circles. Clamping down on him, my walls pull him in as deep as they can, hitting that special spot inside me that only he can. Our orgasms clash into one another, him emptying himself inside me, groaning my name out as he cums.

` Derek eases himself out of me, rolling over and laying beside me on his kitchen floor. I take in what just happened and start to laugh, he looks at me.

"What the hell is so funny, Baby Girl?"

"We didn't even get our clothes off." I answer him.

He rolls onto his side, his hand caressing my face, "Well, with chemistry like ours Sweet Cheeks, I'm surprised we even leave the bedroom."

Derek tucks himself back in his pants just enough to stand up, he offers me a hand. He pulls me up, slamming into his chest.

"It's been a week, Pen, and I think it's time for us to make up for it." Derek flashes me his trademark smile as he pulls me through his house and into him room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enter my cave and seek my knowledge." I call out to whoever is knocking on my door. "Is that a way to greet your Hot Stuff?" The gruffness of his voice makes my core throb.

My fingers stop what they are doing and turn to meet my sexy chocolate hunk of an FBI agent. A big smile pulls at my lips as I see him leaning against the doorframe to my office. It takes all my strength not to leap from my chair and onto him. When he is away on a case, I miss him in every possible way. He is wearing those tight jeans I love so much and a dark red long sleeve, rolled up displaying his forearms. I lick my lips as I stare. Derek just smirks. As he walks towards me, he stops to shut the door behind him. All I want is to put my cameras on a loop, have him push me up against the wall, and feel him drive his hot length into me over and over again until the entire FBI knows just who I belong to. But, we are at work and there are rules. We were granted a pardon for the Frat Rules because nothing really changed. Everyone put up with our banter before we got together and we just work too well to break up the team.

"Hey, Sexy Mama." He says, pulling me out of my chair and into his arms.

Arms wrap around him as I look up at him. "Well if it isn't my Sculpted Chocolate God of Thunder."

He laughs, playing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I've missed you, Baby Girl."

Derek bends his head to nuzzle in the nape of my neck. I make a muse of agreement, lost in the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"I'm thinking, you, me, my king size bed, and not leaving it for hours." His voice deep, dripping with sexiness.

"Aw sorry, Sug, but I have plans with JJ tonight."

His lips leave my neck and he pulls back to look at me. "But, I haven't seen you all week." Those doe eyes making me want to give him anything and everything he desires.

"Baby Boy, I love you, but JJ needs some girl time." I try to keep my stance. She would kill me if I canceled again.

His hands move down, gripping my hips to pull us tighter together. Shamelessly, he grinds his hard bulge into me making me release a soft moan.

"I need you, Penelope."

I move my hand down, in between us, stroking him over in pants. Derek bites his lip to hold back a moan.

"How about you climb into that big bed of yours and think of me, because I'm going out with JJ." I remove myself from his grasp and I hear him growl behind me.

"You're a tease, Penelope Garcia." He says behind me.

"So I shouldn't come over after drinks? Looks like it will be a solo performance from both of us." I throw a wink at him.

The air around us is thick with tension. I'm going to have to shower before I meet JJ tonight because the hunger in my boyfriend's eyes right now have my panties completely destroyed. Before he can respond, my wonderful blonde best friend comes through the door.

"Pen, are we still on.. Whoa, am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just on my way out to get ready. I'll meet you at the club at seven." I tell her as I power down my babies.

"Can't wait!" She calls out to me before she leaves the room.

As I go to push past Derek, he grips my arm to stop me. "You're going to pay for this, Baby Girl."

I give him a quick peck on the lips, "Promises promises."

My body is wrapped in a tight black dress and underneath my alabaster skin clashing with deep red lace. If Derek were here, I'd never make it out of the apartment. Glancing at the clock, I start to hurry. Applying the last touches of make up, I slip on my heels and I am out the door.

The club is loud, music bumping in our ears. JJ just said something funny and I laugh, but my mind pulling to Derek in alone in bed, his large hand wrapped around his cock, with images of me in his head. The thought alone is enough to turn me on. It's wrong, to be sitting here with my best friend but want nothing more than to be with him, wrapped in our sizzling heat.

"Garcie, where are you right now?" I hear her ask.

I shake my head, "Sorry, I zoned."

"You're thinking about Morgan, aren't you?"

I blush, caught about thinking of my own personal sexy piece of chocolate.

"How is it going with him? You two don't say much to anyone about it." She inquires.

"He's... Everything I've ever dreamed about, but didn't think I deserved." I confess.

"Penelope, you deserve everything in the world and I, personally, am happy you two stopped dancing around each other and went for it. Nobody handles Derek Morgan like you do." She smirks.

"You don't even know the half of it." I wink at her.

"TMI, Pen. But, can I ask you something?" Her face is serious and I'm wondering what's going to come next.

"Depends..." Not wanting to comment on any specifics of my lover.

"How do you handle the whispers? I've had to stop myself to roundhouse kicking like ten different people for making comments."

I stare at her for a moment, contemplating my answer. The past two months with him have been the greatest I have ever experienced.

"At times, it's hard. They fill my head with insecurities and fear, wondering if he is truly satisfied with me when he can have someone equally as breathtaking.." I feel myself start to choke up.

"Penelope, I don't think you realize how amazing you are. I mean, you're my son's Godmother." She reaches her hand out to lay on mine, providing me with a sense of comfort.

"But, I'm the one he takes home at night. The one who gets to walk into his kitchen wearing nothing but his button up shirt and it causes him to drop plates on the floor. Everytime he hears someone make a comment or notices that I am feeling some type of negative way, he holds my face in his hands and tells me how beautiful I am." My heart swells talking about him.

"You guys have the type of love you only find in stories. It's special and so so very rare."

We smile at each other. JJ has always been that friend for me, loyal and so fierce in how we love each other. There is nothing that we don't support for on another. Besides Derek, she is my best friend.

"I think we should call it a night and go home to our men." JJ says and I agree, wanting nothing more than to be cuddled against Derek.

His house is dark and I wonder if I should turn around and go home. I decide that I just want to crawl into his bed. Sleep doesn't come as easy to me if he isn't beside me. He is a light sleeper so I know he heard me pull into the driveway. Not wanting to disturb him any further, I use my key and quietly make my way to his bedroom. The bedside lamp is turned on, and I realize he isn't there. His car is here, but maybe the guys came to pick him up and they went out. I let a sigh out into the quiet room. Being surrounded by his scent is still better than nothing. Before I can move further into the room, strong arms pull me against a rock hard body.

"You went out looking that delicious?" His voice is rough, full of want.

"Wait until you see what's underneath." I moan out as his large hands come up to cup my breasts.

He groans and he pushes his boxer cover erection into my back.

"Get on the bed, Penelope." He commands.

Unzipping my dress as I go, letting it fall to the ground. I hear a strangled 'fuck' behind me. Crawling onto the bed, I give him a view of my ass encased in lacey boyshorts. Sitting up against the headboard, I watch as Derek stalks me, eyes taking in every last bit of exposed flesh. He licks his lips and as my glaze looks down, I see the tip of his cock poking out of his boxers and lick mine. The bed dips with his weight. He grabs my legs, pulling me to a lying position, my creamy thighs cradling him. I pull him down into a kiss, loving the feeling of his hard body on top of mine. Before I can register what is going on my hands are being lifted above my head and I feel cool metal on my skin. My eyes shoot open and I detach my lips from his at the sound of clicking. Derek pulls back with a sly grin on his face,

"Payback's a bitch, Baby Girl."

He moves off of me, standing at the food of the bed.

"Derek Morgan, if you don't uncuff me now, I swear I will send your credit score to the stone ages!" I yell, pissed that he is going to leave me wet and wanting him.

"I've had dreams like this, you chained to my bed and at my mercy." He smirks.

"Hot Stuff, please, I'm sorry about earlier." I beg.

"I'm going to feast upon you tonight, Baby Girl." He says as he turns on his heels and walks out the door.

"Bastard!" I screamed after him.

Pulling on the cuffs, I know that I am stuck here until he comes back. My body is on fire, from rage and because his touch always leaves me wanting more. Glaring at the door, hoping he comes back, and give me the release I do desperately need. Just the memory of how he looked at me earlier has my pussy throbbing. The door opens and I see the love of my life carrying whipped cream and chocolate syrup. My eyes almost pop out of my head. Sure over the years, I might have made some comments about wanting to lick chocolate off of his hot mocha body, but I've never thought someone would want to do it with me. Suddenly, I feel exposed and I squirm to try and cover myself.

"I can't wait to have my Garcia sundae." He says with a wink before he takes in my body language.

Carefully, he straddles my hips, bending down to brush our lips together.

"You are so beautiful, Sweetness, and I promise I'll have you screaming before long."

Derek sets the bottles on the table beside the bed. His lips attack my skin, nipping, as strong hands come up and cup my lace covered mounds. I can't help the moan that rings out in his room. My body in his capable hands, he plays me like a violin. The sound of fabric ripping causes my eyes to shoot open, the remains of my bra being tossed to the side.

"That was new!" I yell at him. The man has ruined more lingerie than in any of my past relationships combined.

He doesn't respond, but instead reaches over and grabs the can of whipped cream. When it hits my skin, I yelp in surprise to just how cold it is. It's hard to watch him do this, cover my breasts in cream and then drizzle chocolate syrup on top. I'm trying to remain sexy, but in all honesty I'm feeling a tad bit overwhelmed.

"You always look good enough to eat, Baby Girl, but right now you look sinfully delicious." He mumbles into my skin.

I feel his warm mouth contrast with the coldness of the whipped cream and when his tongue swirls around my nipple, my eyes almost roll into the back of my head,

"Fuck." I let out in a long, drawn out moan.

My hips buck, my hot core coming in contact with his hard length. Derek takes his time, feasting on the snack. Wetness pours from me, saturating my panties.

"Please, just touch me." I beg of him. My body is taunt with want, so turned on that it almost hurts. I keep rocking my core into him, just searching for friction.

He starts to clean off my other breast, traces of cream and chocolate are around his mouth. I start to laugh, but it dies when he starts to suck. "But I am touching you."

"Will you please just uncuff me?" I beg of him.

He shakes his head as he starts to place kisses down my body, finally going where I need him most. When I feel his tongue dip into my navel, my core thrusting up into his chest. Fingers hook around my boyshorts and he draws them down my legs. I'm thankful that he didn't rip them as he did their matching bra. Large hands part my thighs wider so that he can be face to face with my core. He blows on my throbbing clit, teasing me.

"You are so fucking wet, Penelope."

I look down, seeing him between my legs. He moves one of his hands from my thigh and instead of thrusting it into me like I so desperately need, he slips it into his boxers. Derek strokes himself as he stares at my glistening pussy and I find watching this extremely arousing. Long fingers wrapped around the thickness of him, moving up and down. How I wish it was my hand around him or that he was plunged so deep inside of me, my velvet walls gripping him.

"Please." I whimper out, so turned on my watching him that I feel like I might cum before he has the chance to touch me.

His tongue is on my thigh, teeth nipping at my skin. I rock my hips,

"Just fuck me already." I beg.

He lowers his mouth to my core, his tongue running through my sopping wet folds. It's almost embarrassing how wet I am, but I'm too far gone to care.

"Don't stop." I moan.

His tongue wraps my clit and he sucks it into his hot mouth. Obscenities roll off my tongue as I buck my hips into his face. Wet noises fill the room as he flicks over my clit. Thrusting two fingers into me, my walls clench, pulling him in deep. My thighs start to quiver, a tight coiling happening in my stomach. With one final hard suck of my sensitive bud, I'm cumming.

"Fucking christ, Derek!" I scream, hands tugging at their restraints.

He speeds up his thrusts, drawing out my orgasm. My entire body feels like its is strung out. Derek replaces his fingers with his tongue, drinking up everything I have to give as another climax crashes into me, leaving me breathless. Before Derek, I was never multi orgasmic, but Christ have I never cum so much or so hard than with him. As I come down from my high, I feel his tongue run through my folds, cleaning up my extra juices.

I feel boneless, though my shoulders sting from being in this position for so long. As I squirm, my face twinges in pain. This doesn't go unnoticed by my lover because he quickly grabs the key out of the drawer and uncuffs me.

"I'm sorry. Baby Girl." He says, rubbing my shoulders.

I pull him down to kiss him, one hand trailing down his hard body. Pulling his hard on out of his boxers, stroking it a few times. He takes my legs and wraps them around his waist. The head of his cock passes through my folds. Lining him up at my entrance, he thrusts himself into me. Derek pants into my neck, hips crashing together in a rhythm so uniquely ours.

"Faster. Fuck you feel so good." My nails scratch down his back.

He slams into me, the sound of skin slapping mingles in with our moans. I arch my back, causing his angle to chance, hitting that special place deep in me.

"Derek!" I scream, as my body seizes before it starts to tremble. My orgasm so intense that I'm afraid I might black out.

He erupts inside of me with a roar, my name falling from his lips. When he goes to slip out of me, I tighten my legs around him.

"Stay, please." I tell him, not ready for him to move.

"Baby, I have to be crushing you."

My heart is tied to his, like I need him to survive. Every part of me fitting so perfectly with him that I'm sure we were born just to love one another. His lips touch mine in a sweet kiss before he rests our foreheads together.

"I love you so very much, Derek Morgan." I whisper, like I was almost afraid for him to hear.

He rolls to my side, pulling me to him. I lay my head on his strong chest, his heartbeat soothing my emotions. His fingers draw light circles on my arm.

"My heart beats for you, Penelope Garcia. Everything that I am is because I have you beside me."

Tears fill my eyes as I glance up at him. There will never be another love for me like this. He is my one great love. I feel myself being wrapped in the warmth of a blanket. As I drift to sleep, I realize that I have never felt more loved than when I am with him in moments like these.


End file.
